Love Sick
by Fluffpuffgerbil
Summary: The band Jonas comes to Condor Studio as guests, but when Chad and Stella start dating, how far will Sonny and Joe go to make things right? Bad summary, story's better!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note} Hey! so, this is my first story, sorry if any characters are out of character, if you like it, I'll add the other chapters!  
Oh yes, this is a crossover between Sonny with a Chance and JONAS, but there was no Jonas section.... so I put it here... That's all**

Stella's POV

"Hey, Stella!" Nick yelled, he and Kevin running towards me.  
"Hey guys, what's up? Where's Joe?" I asked, looking around.

"He's not here yet, but me, Joe, Nick AND YOU! All get to go to Hollywood, California to visit and meet _So Random!_!" Kevin yelled, clapping his hands together. A few people stared at him.

"Just meeting? No singing on an episode or anything?" I asked.

Nick nodded his head, "Yeah, we're gonna sing! So you in?"

"Are you kidding? I'd _love _to come!" I smiled. Joe shortly got here.  
"I'm assuming you already told her?" he said, looking at his brothers, who nodded, "Just the _So Random! _part, right?" he asked. They nodded again.

Joe smiled and looked at me.  
"Kay guys, I just got off the phone, and we also get to meet Chad Dylan _Cooper," _he said distastefully.

"Oh my gosh! Chad Dylan Cooper! I _love _him! He's so cute!" I said sighing dreamily. Macy came up behind me and stood by my side, "Hey, Stella, what's going on?

I heard Kevin yell and thought I'd come by."

"Jonas get's to meet _So Random!_ AND meet Chad Dylan Cooper!" I said excitedly.

Macy looked in shock, "Chad Dylan Cooper! He's almost cuter than the-dare I say it- Jonas! But, I still think you guys are cuter," she said, looking at Joe, Nick, and Kevin.

"I don't get what you see in that Chad guy anyway. I hear he is like, in love with himself!" Joe said.

"He is not. He just likes the way he looks. And why wouldn't he?" Stella smiled, "If I had to choose one thing to look at for the rest of my life, it'd be him."

Joe rolled his eyes, "Anyway, we leave in two days."

**Two days later  
**Joe's POV  
*~*~*~*~*

"Guys! Are you all packed? Stella will be here anytime and we have to get going!" I yelled, looking up the fire poles, waiting for Nick and Kevin to be done packing.

The door bell rang at that moment and I opened it to let Stella in, "Man, I am so excited for this!" she said.

"Good," I nodded. She was wearing a cute outfit and her hair was up in a ponytail.

Looking at her made me tingle in an odd way. I knew I felt a certain way about her.

It was getting worse though. But I needed to ignore it. If we dated, it could ruin our friendship and the band. We both knew that.

Kevin and Nick were done and we headed out to the limo that was waiting outside to take us to the airport, where our jet was.

**Condor Studios, Hollywood  
**Sonny's POV

"FINE!" I yelled.

"FINE!" Chad yelled back. We just finished our longest round of flirt-fighting yet.

We stood there glaring at each other, panting heavily. Both of us were quite out of breath. Chad's gaze softened and he smiled, looking a bit satisfied.

I was wondering why, but then I realized that I couldn't stop looking into his eyes and it felt like he and I were in a sound proof bubble and then we started leaning into each other to kiss.

I was very unaware of one of my cast mates calling me.

But, it was when Chad turned from my eyes to look behind me and I felt a hand on my shoulder that our sound proof bubble popped and I turned to see Nico facing me,

"Hey, Sonny, Chad, Marshall wants to talk to us," he said.

"Why me? " Chad asked.

"Marshall wants to talk to us about Jonas and their stylist coming in tomorrow," Nico said.  
"Oh, that!" I exclaimed and then sighed, "I love Joe."  
"Oh. That," Chad said, "Remind me to put those guys on my do not admit board."  
I gave Chad a look and walked in direction of Studio 3.

I was watching Chad walk in front of me and I felt…different. Like I did when I stared into his eyes when we were rehearsing the HotEMT sketch. But this feeling was one I didn't want to know.

I wanted it to go away. I knew what it was, though. I was falling for him. But I always had been.

Maybe not as hard, though. I was so distracted by my thoughts and Chad, I forgot to turn at the corner and slammed into the wall!

Chad turned around and walked over to me, laughing a bit, "How about watching where you walk?"

"I just have a lot of things on my mind!" I said.

"Alright, then, come on!" Chad said. Nico watched.  
I walked with Chad rest of the way to studio three.

We soon arrived at Marshall's office where Tawni, Grady, and Marshall were waiting for us.

Marshall just went over stuff about when Jonas were coming. I tried to pay attention, but

my head didn't want to stay there. Chad didn't even put an effort in to listen, I noticed. But after while I

didn't notice that Chad, Nico, and Grady already left.

"Sonny?" Tawni said, touching me. I turned to look at her.

She gave me an odd look, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"No, can we talk?" I asked.

"Okay…" she said. We walked wordlessly into our dressing room.

When we got there, I sat down on the couch in the dressing room. Tawni looked at me waiting for me to talk, "So…?"

"Oh… Umm… Ithinkiaminlove!" I said it so fast Tawni didn't have a clue.

"Repeat?"

"I think I am in love…" I said shakily.

"With who?" Tawni asked eagerly.

"Uhm… Joe Lucas?" I lied.

"Me too! He is so hot! But I like Nick more, personally," Tawni said "And they will be here tomorrow!"

"Yeah! Neither of them are that bad looking," I shrugged.

"Oh, I've got to go," Tawni said, walking out of the dressing room. I fell back on the couch.

"Forget it. No one can know," I sighed, "No one…"

"Knock knock! It's no one. So what is it that no one can know?" Chad said, inviting himself in.

"Nothing!" I said, probably too fast, sitting up, "Especially you!"  
"Oh, alright, "he said, sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"So what do you think about Jonas coming?" I aksed, changing the subject.  
He shrugged, "Don't like them."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just don't. Just like I don't like Zac Efron."

"Because he's better looking than you!" I said, laughing.

"That's a lie!" Chad said, smiling a bit, "Any way, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing!" I said, suddenly sounding irritated.

"Really, Sonny? Re-"

"Yes! Just go away and leave me alone!" I spat rudely.  
"Are you sure?" Chad asked, "You seem so distracted lately. I wanted to see if you were-"

"Dangit, Chad! Just go away! YES. I. AM. _FINE!_ You are so annoying! Just leave me alone I never asked for you to talk to me! Just _go _away! I hate you! So. So. SO MUCH! So just leave. Me. ALONE!" I yelled.

I went to stutter an apology when I saw Chad's face. He looked shocked and a bit hurt by what I said,

"Ch-Chad… I-I.. I'm so sorry."

"Save it, Sonny! I just wanted to see if you were alright! But you don't need me and apparently you don't need anyone to talk to. You know? People call me selfish, but now I don't think I'm the selfish one here," he said.

"Chad, I'm sorry," I said.

"People say your nice, Sonny. And I thought it; I was one of those people. But now… I'm not sure," he said, before quickly walking out, leaving me on the couch in my dressing room, frozen with shock.

I was pretty sure I just ruined my friendship with Chad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so hi! So yeah, next chapter is here. And thank you for the reviews! I'm glad people like it! Alright so,  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Sad right? Ahh well, read and review! Enjoy! **

**Next Day:  
6:00AM**

I got to Condor Studios early, around an hour before my cast mates would normally get there, but it was open.

I got out of my car to find it surprisingly cool and crisp out for California.

I had been here nearly a year and this was the coolest weather yet.

I walked up to the front entrance and took a glance at the parking lot to see if Chad was here.

I didn't see his car at the moment, but after a minute of standing there I saw his white convertible pull in.

I watched him get out of his car and walk in my direction.

My heart started pounding and when he got near me.

He stopped and looked at me. I forgot I was in the way of the door and said, "Hi…"

"Can you move?" he asked coldly.

"Oh. Right! Sorry!" I said, moving out of the way. He walked away and I rolled my eyes, following him.

"Chad! I want to talk to you!" I yelled after him. When no answer came I sighed and said, "I'm sorry!"

He stopped walking. I half expected him to say 'Are you, Sonny? Are you really?' but he didn't; he turned and looked at me, "For what?"

"You know what. I yelled at you. And that wasn't called for. You also said that I was selfish. I'm sorry for that, too," I said quietly.

"Thank you. I guess I'm sorry as well," Chad said.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked.

"I called you selfish," he said.

"Wow! Chad Dylan cooper actually _apologized_?" I said gasping and laughing.

Chad gave a somewhat weak smile, "I'll talk to you later," he said a bit quietly, walking away.

I let out a sigh of relief. Our friendship wasn't shattered, but it seemed to have changed a bit. How it did, I was unsure.

Maybe because we didn't start the day off screaming out our lungs at each other.

**It was later in the day** and Jonas and their stylist were due to come at any moment, and me and my cast were scrambling to get things ready, while Chad sat in a chair, studying his reflection and messing with his hair, murmuring to himself as he did so.

I rolled my eyes at him and breathed the words: typical, egotistic, jerk.

All of a sudden the intercom sound: _Cast of _So Random! _and Chad Dylan Cooper, please report to the commissary.  
_

Me, my cast mates and Chad all headed over there and saw Jonas and their stylist, who's name we did not know, standing there waiting to greet us.

"Hey! I'm Sonny Munroe! It's nice to meet you, I am a big fan!" I greeted, I looked at their stylist.

"Thanks, we're a big fan of _So Random!" _Joe smiled, "Oh and this is Stella!" he said, gesturing towards their blonde haired stylist.

"Hi, Sonny! I'm also a big fan of _So Random!" _Stella said.

"Thanks," I said. Chad butted in front of me.

"Hey, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, but you knew that," he smiled.

"Of course I know who you are!" Stella smiled. Chad smiled back,

"Want me to show you around?" he asked.

"Oh, sure!" Stella said, turning to look at Joe, Nick, and Kevin, "I'll see you later, guys!"  
Chad put his arm around Stella, like he does to many girls, and walked away.

"But Stella! We've been here for like fifteen minutes!" Joe yelled after them.

"Chad, don't you want to meet Jonas?" I yelled. Joe and I both let out a sigh.

Joe turned to look at my other friends. And Nico and Grady had left it seemed. Tawni was there, looking dazed.

"You're Tawni Hart, right?" Kevin said. Tawni smiled and nodded before yelling,

"I love you guys SO MUCH! You are so AWESOME!" and she tackle-hugged all three of them at once.

I smiled at Tawni and the three Jonas'.

After a moment Tawni and I showed the Jonas' their room. Tawni got stuck in talking to Kevin and Nick, so I shrugged and said, "I'm gonna go find Chad and Stella."

"I'll come!" Joe said quickly.

"Alright, we'll see you later," Nick said, waving to us. So Joe and I walked out of the room together. We headed over to _MackenZie Falls_ first to look.

"So I know that it's only in magazines, and it's none of my business, but do you and Chad Dylan Cooper have a thing for each other?" Joe asked.

"If by thing you mean a high irritation, then yes," I said. But I knew what he meant.

"Yeah, I heard you fight a lot," Joe said, "But that's not the type of 'thing' I was talking about."

"Alright, fine, I think I'm in love with him, but no one can know. Not a soul!" I warned.

"Your secret's safe with me. And for the record, I have a small thing for Stella. Alright, a major thing. She likes me, too, but we don't want to risk our friendship. We've known each other since kindergarten!" Joe said.

"Yeah, well it looks like Chad and Stella have a thing for each other, "I sighed. Joe nodded and soon we ran into Portlyn.  
"Hey, Portlyn," I said.

"Yeah? OH MY GOSH! Are you Joe Lucas from Jonas?" Portlyn yelled, turning to see Joe.

"That's me!" Joe smiled.

"Can I have an autograph?" Portlyn asked. Joe nodded and pulled out a bunch of pictures of himself, signed one, and gave it to Portlyn.

"Thanks!" she said, she looked at me, "What did you want?"

"Have you seen Chad and a blonde haired girl that should be with him?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah they went that way," Portlyn said, pointing in the direction she apparently saw them.

I gave my thanks and Joe and I headed off in that direction.

I realized that the direction led backstage and Joe and I stopped suddenly and our jaws dropped at the sight we both saw.

Chad and Stella were both back there… and they were kissing.

----------------------------------

I leaned near Joe and whispered, "Didn't take him long!"

"You got that right!" he said through gritted teeth. He turned around and walked away. I halfway expected him to pull Chad away from Stella.

I watched them for another fraction of a second, before the jealous pain hit me hard.

I caught up with Joe quickly. He looked quite unhappy.

"Hey, Joe…" I said. He looked at me. "Chad does this to almost every girl that likes him. As long as they are around his age." I added quickly.

"Did he kiss you?" Joe asked.

"No! We almost did! For a sketch…" I said.

"Oh yeah, the HottEMT sketch, yeah I saw that," Joe sighed, "You acted like you wanted to kiss him a few times during that though."

"I didn't wanna kiss Chad!" I said, my voice in its high pitched in denial tone. I cleared my throat and said in a lower voice, "I didn't wanna kiss Chad…"

"Yeah you do," Joe said.

I looked around, and seeing no one I knew, I said, "Okay, fine, I do! How could you tell?"

"Kevin's voice get's high when he lies," Joe smiled, "Plus you, uh, said you like him."

I shrugged.

"You hungry?" I asked after a few moments of somewhat awkward silence. Joe nodded curtly and we walked quickly to the commissary.

**Next Day after show rehearsal with Jonas  
**Me, Tawni, Nico and Grady along with Joe, Nick and Kevin were all sitting at one table in the commissary, all of us talking about this week's show and how awesome Jonas sounded in their song, which was called Love Sick.

Stella was with us, until Chad took her over to his table to eat steak and lobster.

Yes, Brenda the lunch lady was working today, and me, my cast and Jonas had to all eat slop.

I was surprised Jonas didn't get any special treatment, but it turns out Brenda doesn't like them.

Joe and I were sitting by each other and were both glaring at Chad and Stella, who were acting more like they were dating than if they just kissed.

They started acting more flirty with each other, and apparently Tawni and the others were watching because everyone at that table, besides Nick and Kevin, let out a disgusted sound, including me and Joe.

"I think I am going to be sick!" Tawni gagged.

"Yeah, me too. But I'm already sick," Joe said. I looked at him questioningly and he whispered, "Love sick." I sighed and looked at Chad and Stella who had just kissed and I felt my stomach turn upside down and tried to push away the jealousy I felt.

"It's weird," Tawni said, "Chad seems to really like Stella. Unless he's using her…"

"How could he be using her?" Joe and I asked simultaneously.

Tawni shrugged, "I don't know he's Chad! He used Sonny before to make himself look good, but I'm not sure how he can use Stella…"

"I don't know, maybe I could talk to him…" I said, turning to look at Chad who was submerged in talking with Stella and his cast mates.

"And I'll talk to Stella," Joe said.

"I'll talk to him right now," I said. Without waiting another moment, I got up and walked over to Chad.  
"Oh hey, Sonny, what's up?" Chad smiled at me.

"I need to talk to you," I said. Chad nodded,  
"BRB, Stella," he said, standing up and following me as I headed out of the commissary.

As I left, I turned for a sec to see Joe heading over to Stella. Anyway, I got out and Chad looked at me, "So, what?"

"You and Stella, huh?" I said.

"Yep, not too bad, huh?" He smiled smugly.

I stared at him sternly.

"What?" he asked.

"What made you like her?" I asked.

"I don't know… She's nice… Not as pretty as you, but still-" Chad said before realizing what he just said. I raised my eyebrows at him.  
"Uhm… I…uh…." he stuttered.

"Not as pretty as me?" I asked, smiling big.

"I… Uh… didn't mean it that way… I meant it as.. I thought you had pretty brown hair…" Chad said.

"You think my hair is pretty?"

"Well… uh… You think I have sparkly eyes!"

"One of them!"

"Really, Sonny? Really?" Chad asked.

"Really, Chad. REALLY!" I said.

"Well, I gotta get back to my girl," Chad winked, walking back into the commissary.

I crossed my arms and pouted. I got absolutely nothing out of that. I walked back into the commissary and sat down. Tawni, Joe and Nick were the only ones there.

Kevin, Nico and Grady had left to go play in the prop house.

"So, how'd it go?" Joe asked.

"I got absolutely nothing," I sighed, "You?"

"Stella just said she was really happy and she figured I was jealous… I called Chad a few things… and she called me a few worse things that I rather not mention…" Joe said.

"Well, what did you call Chad?" I asked.

"Mainly a selfish, egotistical no good jerk," Joe said.

"I call him that sometimes, too," I said,

Me, Tawni, Joe, and Nick all sighed. We sat there for a moment when Nick turned to Tawni and said, "You wanna hear a new song I wrote?" Tawni agreed and those two left, leaving me and Joe together. We sat in silence for awhile, but soon I had an idea, and I smiled.  
"What is it?" Joe asked me.

"You like Stella, right?" I asked.

"Right…" he said.

"And who do I like?"

"Chad, right?" Joe said.

"Right!" I said quietly.

"So….?"

I leaned in close to him so I could whisper, "You and I fake date and make Chad and Stella jealous. I know Chad likes me, and he got jealous last time I dated a guy. Does Stella like you?"

"I think so. She said she'd like to go on a date with me. And three things she loved about me. And she kissed me on the cheek, so yeah," Joe said.

"Okay, so we need to fake date, make Chad and Stella jealous, make everything right, and we'll be happy!" I smiled.

"Sounds good. When do we start?" Joe asked me. I turned and looked at Chad and Stella, if we talked loud enough, they could hear us.

"Right now," I said. I lowered my voice to a whisper, "Ask me out."

"Alright. So Sonny," he said, his voice loud enough for Chad and Stella to hear, "what time do you want me to pick you up at your apartment?"

"Oh, I don't know…" I said, my voice also loud, but not loud that it was noticeable that it was fake. But I said it loud enough to get Chad's attention, "Maybe eight?" I said to Joe.

"Sweet," Joe smiled.

I turned to look at Chad and he had turned to look at me. I gave a smug smile and turned back to Joe.

It was awhile later and Chad caught me alone, "I know what you are doing. With Joe," he said.

"Dating him, duh," I said, like it was obvious.

"You're just trying to make me jealous," Chad said, folding his arms.

"What are you talking about? I really /do/ like Joe!" I insisted.

"Really, Sonny? Really?" Chad said.

"Yes. Now go back to Stella, I'm sure she's waiting for you," I said meanly.

"Fine," Chad said.

"Fine," I said back,

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine!"

"FINE!" I yelled. We stared at each other a moment before whipping around and walking in opposite directions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! So I thought I'd put this up because this story seriously gets better around the end! So Disclaimer: I own nothing involving Sonny with a Chance or Jonas characters, except Chad's mom, dad and sister.**

Sonny's POV

"Chad is such a jerk!" I said, pacing around the room.

"Wow, Tween Weekly was right! You can be a diva!" Kevin said.

"I am not! Chad just annoys me! Maybe he should learn to find out something about a girl, besides her first name, BEFORE lip locking!

"Got that right!" Joe snorted, pacing also.

"Gee! Joe's not the only one who's love sick!" Kevin said.

"I am not sick and I'm not in love!" I said.

"She may not be, but I am!" Tawni giggled, gazing at Nick, who winked, causing Tawni to giggle madly.

Nico and Grady looked at each other and then at Sonny, "Can you believe it? Sonny's falling for the enemy!"

"Oh come on! You guys are WAY out of Sonny's league!" Tawni scoffed, both me and her sensing their jealousy.

"And Chad's not?" Nico spat.

"Considering I've fallen for him, no."

I sighed, "Guys, just knock it off! Joe, what should we do for our fake date?"

"I was thinking a double date… We could get some damage out of that.

I smiled after a moment, "Alright… When?"

"We'll decide when the time is right," Joe said.

"Alright," I said.

**Chad's POV**

_Like she's actually dating _JOE! _Well, she did think he was hot… Puh. Sick. I'm hot, not _JOE. _What does Sonny see in that guy? _THUD! I slammed right into a doorframe.  
"You alright, Chad?" Portlyn's voice sounded.  
"Yeah, I'm fine! Just distracted!" I said rudely.

"Alright… Well, get yourself together and come on! We have to rehearse!" Portlyn said. I sighed, rubbing my forehead, which took the hardest blow when I slammed into the doorframe.

I walked into Studio 2 and headed over to my vanity and sat down, waiting for my makeup lady to get over here. She arrived quickly; pretty much because after Sonny talked to me, I got an irritable attitude and yelled for her.

I was being picky with the makeup job she was doing and after the tenth time (literally) she got it right. I went over to the stage and tried to get into character and started my lines with Portlyn.

Luckily Stella wasn't there, because I kept saying Sonny's stinking name instead of Portlyn! We had to stop rehearsal for the day because I messed up so much! I went to go find Stella. Hopefully she would get my mind off Sonny. I found her talking to Kevin Lucas. I put my arm around her and said, "Hey, Stella, what's up?"

"Oh, hey, Chad!" Stella smiled, looking at me. She looked at Kevin, "I'll see you later, Kev."  
Kevin walked away, leaving me and her alone. But even when I was with her, I couldn't help but thinking about Sonny. I guess Stella had asked me something and I didn't hear, because she tapped me and said, "Chad? Are you listening?"

"What?" I said.

"You just totally ignored my question," she said.

"Sorry… I've got a lot on my mind," I sighed.

"Like what?" Stella asked.

"Sonny and Joe are _dating_," I said, a hint of disgust in my voice.

"They're _what?_" Stella yelled.

"Dating. Yeah, you didn't hear them making plans in the commissary?" I asked.

"No. I'm going to go find Joe real fast," Stella said. And without another word, she walked off, leaving me alone to suffer under the strain of my brain and how everything relating to Sonny was crammed in it. After awhile I started mumbling to myself and it turned into talking out loud.

"Sure, I've nearly kissed Sonny, went on a fake date with her to help her get a guy…But that turned out differently. Went on a somewhat real date to breakup Marshall and Bitterman…. Many other things…I've put more effort into her than any other girl… Who am I kidding I'm falling for her!" I finished, sighing again.

"Who are you falling for? Have you even ever fallen in love with someone before?," Portlyn asked coming up to me.

"No, the girl has always fallen for me, not me for the girl. And you don't need to know," I said, but I figured she'd know since the rehearsal.

"Is it Stella?" she asked.

"No," I said. _Wow she's dumb._

"Is it Tawni?"

"No, she's already fallen for me, you know…" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Is it me?"

"Get real." _It's official Portlyn DOES have nothing but butterflies in her brain. Come on girl! I said her name like, a bajillion times during rehearsal!_

"I'm kidding. Alright is it one of your cast mates?"

"No…."

"Is it Sonny?" _Whoops. She just got smart._

I didn't answer.

Portlyn nodded, "So what are you going to tell Stella?" she asked.

"Nothing, plus Sonny is dating Joe Lucas," I frowned.

"She is? Wow," Portlyn gasped. I nodded.

"Yeah. And now I'm stuck with Stella, I mean she's not bad… But I don't really like her in that way… Sonny is… different… I don't know why…" I sighed.

"You could ask your parents for help…" Portlyn suggested.

"You know my dad and step mother! They would be no help," I said.

"Yeah, it was a dumb idea," Portlyn admitted.

"Yeah, it was," I shot.

"Geez, attitude!" Porltyn said.

"Look, I'm sorry! I have so much going-"

"Hey, Chad!" Stella said, "Hey, Portlyn. I couldn't find Joe… But when I do I'll-"

"What?" Portlyn and I asked at the same time.

"Tell him how lucky he is!" Stella forced out through gritted teeth.

"Yeah… Lucky guy…" I said underneath my breath, "Look, I'm gonna head out for the day."

"We still have like, three hours left, though," Portlyn said.

"Yeah, but I'm sick…" I faked a cough.

"You were fine earlier…" Stella said.

"But I'm not now… Huh… Musta caught it from Portlyn…" I faked coughed again and ran off, leaving Portlyn and Stella.

I was pretty much running through the commissary when I ran into Sonny, who stopped me and asked,  
"Hey, Chad, something wrong?"

"No… I'm just heading home…" I said.

"Why? I though you hated going home," she said.

"No, well yeah…I just need to figure out how to…" I started.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing…"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Fine," she said.

"Fine," I said.

"Good!"

"Good."

"Fine."

I didn't say the 'fine' I was supposed to at the moment. Sonny looked at me, waiting for me to say it. But I walked closer to her and grabbed her hands, walked closer to her and whispered, "Fine."

I stared into her eyes. She knew what was about to come.

I started to lean, but she pulled back, "Why are you doing this?" she whispered in a scared tone.

I took a step back, "I…I don't know. I'm sorry, Sonny…" and without another word, and not even responding when Sonny tried to get my attention, I walked quickly out the door. I had no clue what had just come over me! It was strange…

I walked to my car and got in and drove home, as much as I hated being there.

I pulled up in front of my house which always smelled too clean. Because everything was too clean. Even the cat didn't smell like a cat. IT smelled like soap! Because it got a bath twice a day.

I sighed and walked up the steps and went inside I didn't notice my dad, Rich, and step-mother, Hillary, sitting on the couch, and I started mumbling to myself,  
"Of course I couldn't have kissed her! She's got a _boyfriend! _And I've got a girlfriend. Even if I did break up with Stella, there would be no way to get Sonny to-"

"Back from work already?" my step-mother asked disappointedly and somewhat coldly.

"I think I'm getting sick," I said. Yeah, I used that excuse at the Studios, but then I was lying; now I wasn't sure. I didn't feel good.

"Alright…Don't touch anything without a towel; I just cleaned the _entire _house! And you know how I feel aboutfingerprints!" Hillary said.

I mumbled something about me being Chad Dylan Cooper, and more awesome than anyone else, so I could touch something without a towel, but I said it under my breath so they couldn't hear.

I headed over to the kitchen and, without using a towel, I opened the door of the glass fridge. Yes, it was glass. The only one, because my family was famous and got the best of everything. Well, _I'm_ more famous than them.

"Chad! Didn't your mother just tell you to use a towel when you touch something!" My father said firmly.

"But I'm Chad Dylan Cooper so I don't have to…" I mumbled, slamming the fridge, fiddling with my soda.

"What did you just say?" my father demanded, coming up to me.

"Nothing!" I said.

My father stared at me and after a second he slapped me hard, mainly hitting my eye.

"Now get upstairs," he demanded. I put my hand up to my eye and a wave of dizziness came over me. My father was strong and that really hurt!

I didn't say anything, I just ran upstairs. I was going to go to my room but thought something else and knocked on one of the other doors.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Chad," I answered.

"Alright!" my sister said, "Come in."

I opened the door and Beth said, "You made Dad angry?"

"Yeah, how noticeable is it?" I sighed.

"Pretty noticeable. What'd you do?" she asked.

"I touched the fridge without a towel," I said, rolling my eyes.

She nodded, "So what did you want?"

"To talk," I shrugged, "But I don't know if you can help…"

"Alright, shoot," Beth said.

"For the first time _ever _in my life, I'm having problems with… with uh….girls…" I said.

"Wow, that is a first, normally girls are drooling over you and falling for you left and right!"

"Yeah, all except the girl I like. And I think that's why I like her, but I can't tell her!"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because she's got a boyfriend, and I've got a girlfriend. Sure I could always break up with my girl, but still, the girl I like has a boyfriend…"

"Who is this girl? Is it Tawni Hart?" Beth asked.

"No. But your guess is close," I said.

"Sonny Munroe?"

I nodded.

"I thought you two hated each other!"

"We do! I thought we do… We still fight… a lot. We've nearly kissed a few times… I think we have a love/hate relationship… Man, I want Sonny so bad! But that might ruin our fights, and I like our fights…" I said.

"You have defiantly got yourself into a twist," Beth said.

"Yeah, and I don't even know if Sonny likes me in that way! Any suggestions?"

"I don't know… I don't think I've gone through this before. Well, it'd be guys for me... Anyway, who's her boyfriend?"

"Joe Lucas… He's visiting for less than a month," I said.

"Wow. A Jonas… Well if he's gonna be there for only a month, than that's not too bad. He'll be too busy to stay," she said. I nodded.

"Then my girlfriend will leave with them, because she's the Jonas' Stylist," I said.

"Well, then just wait a month and hopefully things will be better for you," she said.

"Alright, thanks," I said, walking out of her room and into mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So this chapter is short, but it's the best break before the other! Thanks for the reviews! People rock.  
Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing sadly.**

**Sonny's POV**

I stood there, still shocked about what happened with Chad. He almost had kissed me. I pushed him away, though… Why I wasn't sure. If I had let him, my problem might have been over. But I don't think I was ready to let him…

"Hey, Sonny, what's up?" Joe said, coming up from behind me.

"Chad almost kissed me!" I said trying to suck in what just happened.

"What? He did? Why didn't he!" Joe asked.

"I pushed him away!"

"Why?"

"I wasn't ready! I don't want to kiss him when he wants to kiss me! I'll kiss him when I wanna kiss him, but I didn't wanna kiss him then!" I said.

"Shoot, Sonny! We could have gotten closer to the solution to our problem!" Joe said, rubbing his forehead.

"I know, Joe! Gosh, I panicked! He's never acted like that before! It's so weird!" I yelled.

A few people looked at me.

"Sonny," Joe whispered, "we need to find a way to get them jealous. I have a plan, but I don't blame you if you say no. Actually I can, I don't know _why _you'd say no, look at me!" he smiled.

I stared at him. He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "We need to kiss…"

"What?" I said, in disbelief.

"It will totally help! But not before going on a date. A fake one, that is," he said.

I nodded, frowning.

"What you don't want to kiss me?" Joe asked.

"You kinda sound like Chad," I said.

He rolled his eyes and smiled, "Alright then. But I think we should kiss."

"I never said we shouldn't."

I looked behind Joe and saw Stella entering.

"We can kiss now," I said.

Joe looked confused.

"Stella," I whispered. Joe nodded.

He grabbed me and kissed me for about three seconds in full view of Stella's sight.

He let me go and we both had looked at Stella who looked shocked.

"Wow! Kissing… Already," she said.

"Who's kissing who?" Grady asked, coming in, followed by Nico, Tawni, Nick and Kevin.

"Sonny… And Joe…"

"Well you and Chad didn't take that long! What was it? Within fifteen minutes of meeting each other was it?" I said, folding my arms and walking threateningly forward.

Stella and I glared at each other.

"Wait… I'm confused…" Grady said, "You kissed Joe… Stella kissed Chad…"

"Tawni kissed Nick!" Kevin added.

Gady turned to Nico, "How come we can never get dates! You know? Even in my dreams the girls hate me!"

"In my dreams, I'm more popular than Cooper!" Nico smiled.

"Nick? You kissed Tawni?" Joe asked, looking at his brother.

"Yup!" he said, smiling at Tawni.

Joe said, "Wow."

Sonny shook her head, "I don't want to fight with you, Stella. How about we go on a double date? Me, Joe, you and Chad."

"That sounds good I guess," she said. I noticed she was staring at Joe, almost longingly.

I smiled a bit to myself. We were getting closer. I decided to call Chad now.

"Alright, well, I know you and Joe haven't caught up in awhile and I need to make a call, so you two catch up…" I said, walking away from them. I headed outside and dialed Chad's number, which was on speed dial.

I waited for him to pick up.

**Chad's POV**

I barely heard my phone ringing over my loud music and went to see who was calling. When I saw it was Sonny, I immediately picked it up and shut off the music.

"Hey, Sonny!" I said.

"Hey, Chad, sorry to call you at home but-"

"No it's fine," I cut her off.

"_But _I was wondering if you want to go on a double date. You know, you and Stella and me and Joe," she said.

"Oh! Yeah, sure. That would be good. When and where?"

"We still need to think of that so we can make reservations if we have to. I'll call or talk to you in person when we figure out when and where. Depends on what's going on or where we're at. Bye."

"Alright… I'll see you tomorrow," I hung up.

"Great. A double date. I hate double dates, really, but I guess I can make an exception for Sonny," I shrugged, sighing heavily.

**Two Days Later at the date sight.**

I entered the restaurant/date place with Stella and looked around for Sonny and Joe, who should have been here already. There had been a bit of traffic on the way so I talked to the maître d' and she showed us our seats. We made reservation and all that fun stuff in a more private area away from people who would hound us all night. Well, me anyway. And Joe I supposed, seeing as he's also famous.

It was an hour later and I was getting a bit antsy. Sonny and Joe still weren't here. I looked at Stella who looked a bit nervous as well.

"They should be here…" I said, gritting my teeth.

"I don't know why they are so late," Stella said.

"I'm going to call Sonny!" I said, whipping out my phone and pushed the speed dial number for Sonny's phone.

After awhile of ringing it picked up, "_Hello?_" said a voice belonging to Joe. His voice was shaking.

"Where are you guys?" I asked.

"_We're… We're at the Las Angeles Community Hospital."_

I froze at the word 'hospital', "Why are you at the hospital…" I asked, my voice shaking.

"_We got into a car accident. I'm fine, but Sonny…"_

"Sonny what?"

"_She… she is in s... surgery…"_

"W-what?" I choked out.

"Chad who is it?" Stella asked. I put my hand up to shush her.

"_She got the hard blow of the truck. It hit her side and I think she broke several things."_

"Al-alright," I said.

"I'll be there in a sec." I hung up and stood up, heading for the door, not saying anything to Stella.

"Chad! Who was it?" Stella yelled.

"Hurry up!" I said, not answering her question, "We're going to the hospital!"

"Why?"

We got to the car and I went to get in.

"Chad-" she started I had no patience, so I yelled,

"Just stop talking and get into the car!"

She looked a bit hurt by what I said, but I didn't care at the moment. As soon as she was in and buckled, I sped to the hospital.

But on the way, we hit major traffic.

I could see the hospital from here, but there was still a lot of traffic. I had absolutely no patience, so I slammed the horn hard and long, only to receive a few honks at me.

It was half an hour later and the traffic only moved a bit. I got pretty angry, and Stella was really quiet.

Finally, after another fifteen minutes the traffic abated and we finally got to the hospital.

Without saying a thing to Stella, I got out of the car and ran to the entrance of the hospital. When I got there, I checked to see if she was following.

I walked into the hospital and went straight to the front desk.

"Sonny Munroe and Joe uh… Joe Lucas from the band Jonas? They're here, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe they are, let me check…" the lady said, looking at the computer.

"Forget, I know they're here, I know Sonny's in surgery," I sighed, trying not to lose my cool.

She looked up at me for the first time and gasped and said, "You-! Y-you're!"

"Yeah, whatever, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, take a picture in your head and get over it. Where's Joe at?"

I realized she was quite young and probably new here. After a second, a more experienced person came over to the desk and asked, "May I help you, sir?"

"I'm looking for Joe Lucas and Sonny Munroe. If you want their full names…"

"Thank you, sir, and no we have them. Joseph Lucas and Allison Munroe. You are aware that Miss Munroe is undergoing surgery at the moment?"

"Yes, Joe called me. I just need to know where Joe is," I said, "I'm Sonny's best friend! And you might know Joe is Sonny's boyfriend."

I looked at Stella, "And this is my girlfriend…"

"And Joe's best friend," she spat. I figured she was mad at me. I shrugged and said,

"Just show me where Joe is."

"Sir, please wait over there, "The man said beckoning to the waiting area.  
I rolled my eyes and pushed past him, dragging Stella behind me and I ran through the doors and then saw Joe sitting on a bench. He looked up and saw us coming and stood up. He walked over to us and said, "Thought you'd be here sooner."

"Traffic," I grumbled.

"I'm surprised you didn't get out of the car and run over. Yeah, the traffic was pretty bad. Hey, Stella."

"Hi, Joe," Stella said.

"So how did it happen? How did you guys get hit?" I asked. Joe sat down. Stella and I did the same.

"You know how there's this long quiet road leading to a cross path?" Joe asked. I nodded.

"Well, when we got there, there was no cars around, and we slowed to look to see if anyone was coming, and somebody without their lights hit the side of the car Sonny was in. Really hard. The impact almost made our car flip over, for the other car… Not so good… The driver was really hurt.  
I got minor injuries," Joe said, holding up his arm to show a bandage and beckoned to a few other bandages and scratches, "But Sonny…" Joe shook his head, "I had never been so scared in my entire life. For a moment I had thought she was-"

I stood up, "Don't say what I know you were about to say!" I said.

"But she was just unconscious…" Joe said.

I ran my hands through my hair, "She's worse than I thought…"

Joe nodded sadly.

Stella showed mixed emotions that I didn't feel like defining.

I leaned against a wall, feeling quite stressed.

"Why do I feel like it's my fault?" I said.

"It's not, Chad. It's more my fault, I should have stopped completely. Then the driver wouldn't have hit us," Joe said.

Anger boiled inside me and I said, "You know what, Joe? It is your fault! Your fault Sonny nearly got killed!"

"What?" Joe said, standing up.

"You heard me! It's your fault!" I said.

"Chad-" Stella started. I shot a look at her,

"Be quiet, Stella!" I spat.

Stella opened her mouth to say something but Joe said, "Stay out of this!"

"Do you know how I feel about you, Joe?" I asked, glaring at him, "I never liked you, and my dislike for you increased as soon as you started dating Sonny!"

"Chad, I'm not-" I didn't have patience to listen to Joe, so I hurled my fist into his face, causing him to fall backwards.

When Joe looked up, his nose was a bit bloody, but I hadn't broken it I was sure of. I walked forward and looked down at him and said, "Did that hurt, rocker boy? Bet you weren't expecting that!"

Joe had a look of anger in his eyes and before I knew it, he kicked me in the stomach! I doubled over and gasped for air, seeing as he knocked all of it out of me.

Joe got up, "Aw, did that hurt, pretty boy?"

I straightened up, "Not as-" I cleared my throat, because it sounded hoarse, "Not as much as this will!" I hurled my fist at his nose once more, this time hitting it at the perfect angel to break it! It worked. Joe stumbled backwards and looked up, the cuff of his sleeve now drenched in blood.

"Chad!" Stella gasped.

"What?" I spat, "Joe's fine! And we're at a hospital, just find a doctor! I just… need some.. Some time…time alone."

I didn't know what was wrong with me, but my anger melted and I felt tears sting at my eyes. And without another word, I turned and ran down the hall.

"Chad!" I heard Stella call after me. I continued to run, though.

**//Alright, so that's that! And sorry if I've done any hospital stuff wrong. Oh and BTW I made up the hospital. I know no names of hospitals in California… So I apologize if any stuff has been done wrong. I haven't been to a hospital since I could remember.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hullooooo! So this is the last chapter of Love Sick sadly, but everything has to end, doesn't it?  
So disclaimer: Would any of us really be writing on here if we owned Sonny With a Chance? No? That's what I thought.**

**No one's POV**

"Chad!" Stella called as Chad ran down the hall.

"Stella, let him go," Joe said.

"But why?" Stella asked.

"Because. I think he's scared. For Sonny. He loves her, Stella. I wouldn't mind fighting with him more, but he's probably hurting more than me, even though it's hard to tell by how I look."

A nurse came out of the room in front of us and saw my nose and said, "I thought I just fixed your injuries! How'd you get another?"

"A fight…" Joe said.

"What is it, a broken nose?" she asked.

Joe nodded.

"Well come into this room so I can fix that and you can get a towel instead of using your sleeve!"

Joe nodded and Stella went with him as they followed the nurse into the room. It was awhile later and Joe's nose was now intact and he and Stella came out to see Connie, Sonny's mother, sitting on the bench.

"Hey, Mrs. Munroe!" Joe said.

"Joe. Hello, Stella," Connie greeted. Stella waved.

"So how is Sonny?" Joe asked.

"She is almost out of surgery. Then she needs to sleep. Joe? What happened to your nose?" Connie asked.

"Uh… I think Chad needs someone to talk to… A Munroe would be best," Joe said pretty much answering Connie's question.

"Alright. Where is he?" Connie asked. Joe and Stella pointed down the hall.

"He turned left at the end there," Joe said.

Connie nodded and walked down there and asked a few people if they had seen him.

Some had, and some hadn't and after awhile Connie found him sitting on a bench, his head in his hands and shoulders shaking as he sat there, sobbing.

Connie sat down beside Chad and put her hand on his shoulder.

"No! I don't need anything! I'm fine! Tell that to all the other nurses!" Chad said, his voice fairly muffled.

"It's Connie, Sonny's mother," Connie said, "And Sonny's going to be fine, Chad."

"What do you want?" Chad looked up, his eyes slightly red and irritated from crying.

"Just to talk. You seem to need it," Connie said.

Chad straightened up, "How do you know?"

"I've raised my own boy," she said.

"I didn't know Sonny had a brother…" Chad said.

"Yep. He's all grown up and living back in Wisconsin with his father."

"So why didn't all of you Munroes move here?"  
"Sonny's father didn't like the idea of leaving Wisconsin and coming here. He prefers the country. And he especially didn't like the fact of Sonny joining _So Random!_ because, he doesn't like that show."

Chad nodded, "Sonny really hasn't said much about her family to me."

"Sonny doesn't know a lot about your family either."

"No one wants to know about them! The only bright side is that I have a sister who actually likes me," Chad said, "My parents probably only keep me around because I earn a lot of the money."

Connie sighed, "I'm sure your parents love you."

Chad shook his head, "They hate me… They care more about the cat. Plus, my only actual parent is my father, and he's never liked me. I've had six step-mothers total since my mother died of a blood poisoning. That was almost nine years ago."

Connie nodded again, "Must be tough."

Chad shook his head, "It was at first… I'm used to it. The beatings I'm used to, also... Of course I don't like them…" he accidently said aloud.

"Beatings?" Connie gasped.

He looked shocked for a moment and then remembered his slip, but gave in and said, "From my parents, mainly my dad, but don't get involved, though, it's my problem," Chad said.

Connie didn't say anything at the moment and she and Chad sat in silence for a moment before Chad laughed a bit, "I've never told any of this to anyone but Portlyn. Not even Sonny knows. And I don't want her to. It's weird, how I hardly know you, but it seems like with you Munroes it's alright to be myself…  
I haven't even cried since before nine years ago. I guess when my mother died so did my emotions, except for anger. Only happy when I acted or won something when competing against the _Random!s.._. And that wasn't even real happiness…Then Sonny comes along, and I feel different. I am happy a lot when I'm near her. Even jealous towards guys around her. Even though I still like beating the Randoms at stuff," Chad laughed a bit and paused before said, "Though there is one emotion I still don't really know…" he said, looking down, pausing for a moment.

"That emotion… is love… I've never actually been loved! I know what it is like _to _love… Because… I love your daughter… I- I think I'll tell her when I see her next… But maybe not. Please don't tell her. I'll tell her when I'm ready."

"Alright, Chad. Sonny is almost out of surgery, if you wanted to know. She will have to rest before she can see anyone, though," Connie said.

"Thanks for listening. You know… I'm not sure…. But, you seem to be the type of parent someone is supposed to have," Chad smiled.

"Thanks for telling me. And I will leave it to you to tell Sonny how you feel," Connie said.

"Should we head back?" she asked.

Chad nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed, but also feeling like he had a huge weight lifted from his shoulders, and he and Connie headed back to the bench and sat quietly by Joe and Stella after Chad apologized to Joe, and they waited for Sonny to be ready to be seen.

It was a long time later, probably five hours, Chad, Stella and Joe had all fallen asleep on the benches, and the doctor came out, saying Sonny was awake and could be seen.

So Connie went and talked to Sonny for half an hour and Chad and the others had woken up to see it was nearly dawn. And Connie came out along with the doctor saying one more person could see her, and Stella and Joe let Chad go talk to her.

"Hey, Sonny," Chad said quietly, opening the door.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" she asked sofly.

"I called after waiting an hour at the restaurant and when I heard I came as fast as I could. Which was about an hour because of that traffic!" Chad said.

Sonny smiled, "That's so sweet."

"Yeah, but you probably want to see Joe… Since he's your boyfriend and all…" His voice quiet again.

"Nope. I like seeing you."

"I like seeing me, too! Who doesn't?" He smiled.

Sonny laughed, "Plus, Joe isn't even my boyfriend."

"What?" Chad frowned immediately.

"We were fake dating. Like you and I did, but I actually kissed Joe," she smiled. Chad froze,

"You… You actually _kissed _him?" He said.

"Yup. To make Stella jealous. You see, Joe and Stella like each other," Sonny said, "And I like you," she added without knowing it.

"You do?" He smiled again.

"Do what?"

"You just said you like me."

"Pfft! I did not!" she said.

"Yeah you did!"

"Okay, fine! I do like you, but not in _that _way!" she said.

"Oh… Alright… That's odd, because I heard from Stella that you were yelling at her for kissing me," Chad said.

Sonny froze, "Uhm… I don't remember that… I think I hit my head…in the crash…so…"

"Sure, Sonny," Chad said, laughing quietly. He sat on her bed and grabbed her hand, staring into her chocolaty brown eyes as she stared into his. After a moment, Sonny's eyes broke gaze from his.

"This feels…" she stared.

"Weird?" He guessed. She looked back into his eyes.

"Yeah," she laughed, "But a good weird…"

"Really?" Chad smiled nervously.

"Really," she said. They both started to lean and just a few inches away from each other, Sonny stopped and said, "Do we really want to? This could ruin our weird friendship."

"We don't have to ever mention it to anyone. Live our lives like it never happened."

"Maybe… But one thing I know for sure what will happen is this…" Sonny leaned the rest of the way and kissed Chad softly on the cheek.

He smiled a bit and then said, "I think you did it wrong."

"What?" she asked seriously, looking him in the eyes.

"It's more like this…" Chad kissed her on the lips quickly and softly before pulling away.

"That was…nice," she smiled.

"I know, wasn't it?" Chad said, sounding a bit cocky.

"Chad…?" she asked, questioningly.

"Now…" He pulled out my phone.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He went into his blog, without letting Sonny see, and started talking out loud, meaning for Sonny to hear, "Sonny Munroe… just couldn't… resist…" Sonny cut in,  
"Are you blogging?!"  
Chad half way ignoring her and walked to the door and continued texting in his blog," the awesome… the cool… and good looking, Chad Dylan Cooper… the greatest actor… of our… generation…"

"Chad Dylan Cooper! I should have known!"

"Now that that's done-"

"Chad!"

"I'm kidding! I really do like you, Sonny," Chad said, walking back over to Sonny and sitting on her bed again.

"Really?"

"No… I…I love you…" Chad said, kissing Sonny again. This time she kissed him back and they held that position for about three seconds before Chad pulled back.

Sony smiled sweetly at Chad, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Caring."

"Of course I care about you, Sonny." It was a bit awkward after that, so Chad switched the subject, "So how long do you think it will be until you can be released?"

"I don't know, hopefully not too long. I want to see my friends back at the Studio! But until then, if I can see you, I won't go crazy not being unable to fight with someone!" she laughed.

Chad laughed a bit also, "Well, I think Joe will want to talk to you now."

"Alright, I'll see you later, Chad."

"See you later, Sonny," Chad stood up and walked out the door and Joe went in.

"Hey, Sonny," Joe said, walking into the room.

"Hey, Joe…"

"So did everything work out for you and Chad?" he asked. Sonny nodded.

"Good. And sorry I got you in here…"

"Oh, no, Joe! It wasn't your fault! So um… Have you worked things out with Stella?"

"Not really… I'll figure something out later. I'm sure she and Chad won't be dating anymore…"

"No, probably not...Considering I kissed him…" Sonny smiled.

"You did? That's great!" he said. We both laughed.

"You're a good friend, Joe."

"So are you, Sonny. Thank you, for helping me with, you know, with the fake date… Hopefully the rest of our time at Condor Studios will be easier to handle!" he said.

"Yeah, it was no problem, thanks for helping me as well," she said, "I'll see you around!"

"Yeah, see you!" Joe said, waving and walking out.  
Then to Sonny's surprise, Stella came in, "Stella? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize. For dating Chad… Joe told me about you and him fake dating and how much you like Chad," Stella said.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry too… We were just trying to get you and Chad broken up. Yeah that just sounded meaner than I thought…" Sonny said, "But, trust me, it would be easier! Chad wouldn't have kept you as his girlfriend for long. His longest girlfriend lasted one week," Sonny said.

"Then why do you like him? If he doesn't keep his girlfriends long…"

"You'd have to know… me and Chad… I think it is that Chad hasn't got a girlfriend because he _likes_ her. Most of time, his girlfriends like him for who he is as Chad Dylan Cooper."

"And you don't like Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"No, in fact I hate Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny said.

Stella looked confused.

"It's _Chad _that I like. Actually, I can't stand him. I can't stand going a day without a fight! We have such a confusing relationship!" Sonny said.

"So, pretty much you like him so much you can't stand it…" Stella said.

"Right, I guess," Sonny said.

"Well, I want to say sorry again, and I hope we can be friends."

"Thanks. I hope we can be friends also."

Stella left and then four days later, when Sonny was able to be released from the hospital. She was only well enough to walk a bit, and Chad visited her frequently in the hospital and hardly left her sides while her leg and arm was healing.

And things eventually worked out for Joe and Stella. Things for Sonny and Chad, well… Things pretty much stayed the same, despite Sonny's injuries. Even though Chad was helping Sonny, half the times it was against her will, but he insisted. Their bickering or flirt-fighting only increased and after around two months, Sonny was completely healed and went back to acting on _So Random!_ and the two shows, _MackenZie Falls_ and _So Random!_ continued on with their rivaling.

**Yeah. Cheesy ending there I think. But I had no idea how to end it so…. I hope you liked it! Thanks to all the awesome people who reviewed, because each review is like a fan letter. And each fan letter is like a hug from a friend!**


End file.
